Life Isn't Normal
by Random Monkey1256
Summary: Jack, his three sisters, and the gang meet Kim and her two best friends. The Brewers, Crawfords, Hendersons, and Martins are all hiding secrets. Will they come out or will they stay hidden? Kick, Jace, Millie, and more pairings! No Eddie... or will there?
1. Everyone Meets

**Hey, y'all! Welcome to mah new story, 'Life Isn't Normal.' I hope you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Leona, Layla, Lena, Olivia, Rosie, and the plot.**

**Jack's POV…**

"So, how was the academy?" I was talking to my three twins, Lena, Layla, and Leona. Yes, we're quadruplets. I am the older that Lena by ten seconds, Lena is older than Layla by fifteen seconds, and Layla is older than Leona by twenty seconds. The only difference was our eyes. Mine were a dark brown, Lena's were a hazel but they were mostly green, Layla's were neon blue, and Leona's were a calming grey.

"It was awesome. We became sixth degree black belts. We can help you come up to our level if you want." Leona said while texting someone.

"That would be awesome. So each year you became one degree higher? Huh. Four years ago you guys were second degree black belts whereas I went up two degrees." We walked through the doors that led inside the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and they started to show me what they could do. Just then Rudy came out of his office.

"Hi, I'm Rudy, the sensei here. Are you three looking to join?"

"Yeah, sure why not." With that they went into his office and Jerry, Milton, Julie, and Grace came in.

"Yo, what up, Ja-" Jerry was interrupted by a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU HAVE TO JOIN PLEASE! PLEASE!" We walked into Rudy's office to see him on his knees begging and my sisters laughing at him.

"We'll join." Layla spoke for them because the other two were too busy laughing.

"YES!" We laughed and they turned to us. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you begging for them to join." Rudy turned a dark shade of red.

"Well, they are sixth degree black belts and to be honest I didn't want them to join the Black Dragon Dojo."

"Okay, well, we better get to school. Later!" We walked to school and I took my sisters to the front office.

"Hi, I'm Lena, this is Layla, and Leona. We're new and we need our schedules."

"Last names?"

"Brewer"

"Ah, yes, here you go." They said thanks and we went to find their lockers, which were right next to mine. Afterwards, we went to French. I completely zoned out the entire class. I mean it was the last week of school, so what would zoning out every once in a while going to do? I did the same thing during all my other classes, except for lunch.

"Jack, I ne- OW!" Lene, Lena, just got hit in the head with a falafel ball by the black dragons, they're dead. "I am going to ignore that. I need to tell you tha-"

"You guys are dead. OW!" And Lay got hit in the head with a falafel ball. Next is Leona.

"Sto- OW! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" And there goes Nona. The triplets got up and walked over there. When they came back, the black dragons were KO'ed.

**Kim's POV…**

Olivia, Rosie and I were swimming towards the Moon Pool in Seaford, California. I seriously hope that no one falls in. Let me tell you a little bit about us. Olivia, Rosie, and I were turned into mermaids when we were seven. We've stayed in secret for years. Only our parents know about this and they homeschool us, but because we learned how to turn on will, we can go to an actual school. I was so excited to meet new people and make new friends, Rosie was nervous, and Olivia wasn't up for it but she had to go, too. Now for a description of us. Rosie is a redhead with violet eyes, she is my height, has a light, light tan, she was basically everything you would look for in a friend and/or girlfriend (depending of course). Olivia had long brown hair, she is my height as well, she has olive toned skin, she is headstrong and guarded but once you get to know her, she is the most awesome girl you could ever meet. I have long, wavy, honey gold blond hair, hazel eyes that are mostly brown, olive tone skin like Olivia, am 5'2, am a third degree black belt, and am, according to what Olivia and Rosie say, amazing and any guy would be lucky to just know me. We all have goldish orange mermaid tails when we turn, and we have these different powers as well **(A/N Their powers are taken from Avatar: The Last Air Bender)**. Olivia can shoot fire and lightning out of her hands, she can also redirect lightning, which also means that she can fly if she shoots fire out of both of her hands or her feet, Rosie can control air, which comes in handy at times and also means that she can fly, and I can control water, even the water in the air and in blood, which I can use to fly if I make a whirlpool around me and lift it into the air.

"What school are we going to? Do you guys know?" I asked once we surfaced.

"My mom said that we're going to a school called Seaford High and we're starting tomorrow." Olivia answered when Rosie shook her head.

"Tomorrow is the third to last day of school. So we'll only have three days in school?" I can tell Rosie was as confused as me.

"Yes, but we are going back for senior year." Rosie and I nodded in understanding and then we decided to walk around. Rosie dried us and then we walked around the cave right before three crystals formed. There was a fiery red one that seemed to glow around the edges that connected to a chain right before it flew around Olivia's neck. There was a clear one that went into a light grey around the edges that connected to a chain right before it flew around Rosie's neck. The last stone was ocean blue that darkened towards the edges that, again, connected to a chain right before it flew around my neck. We jumped into the water once we realized that we had to get ready for school tomorrow.

We were doing flips and twists as we were swimming home. We had a couple hours before curfew so we went to the mall. We saw a dojo and I wanted to see if it was open; once I pushed the door open, we walked inside to see four dummies just standing there. I walked over to a dummy and knocked it down with two kicks.

"C'mon! We have to go shopping!" Ro, Rosie, and Olive, Olivia, dragged me out to ICE and we got new purses and accessories, it's kinda like Claire's. Afterwards they dragged me to Areopostal and Forever21 for clothes. When we left the mall, it was five so we went home before our parents yelled at us. We went inside the house our families share (What? It's a huge house!) to hear people talking and laughing. Then we heard a scream.

"JERRY!" A female voice yelled.

"JERRY, RUN! LENA IS GOING TO- AH!" Right after that voice said that, a Latino came running out of the kitchen with a wet and angry girl chasing after him and seven people following her. When they caught up to her, a very cute brunette boy grabbed her feet while two other girls grabbed the girl's arms. They lifted her off the ground and she was struggling while the Latino hid behind a girl with chestnut brown hair while a scrawny kid, who I assume is a nerd, and a girl who was kinda like the scrawny ginger were in the doorway.

"Sorry about that, Lena wasn't exactly in a good mood and Jerry set her off." Okay, so the Latino is Jerry and the struggling girl is Lena. Wow. Lena, the girls holding her arms, and the guy holding her feet all look alike. "I'm Jack, by the way, the girl holding Lena's left arm is our sister Leona, the girl holding Lena's right arm is our sister Layla, the girl in front of Jerry is his girlfriend, Grace, the guy by the door is Milton, and the girl on his right is his girlfriend Julie."

"I'm Kim, this is Olivia, and Rosie. I don't want to be rude, but why are you in our house?" I asked as Olivia and Rosie checked him out.

"Our moms told us to come meet our new neighbors. Lena, are you going to calm down and promise not to kill Jerry once we put you down?"

"YES! Now put me down before I kick you in the stomach." He dropped her legs and she calmed down but not before shooting a death glare at Jerry.

**Jack's POV…**

Jerry splashed his water on Lena and Lay, Nona, and I had to hold her so she couldn't kill him. I saw a beautiful blond standing by a cute redhead, and a cute brunette. Hmm, this must be their house.

"Sorry about that, Lena wasn't exactly in a good mood and Jerry set her off. I'm Jack, by the way, the girl holding Lena's left arm is out sister Leona, the girl holding Lena's right arm is our other sister Layla, the girl in front of Jerry is his girlfriend Grace, the guy by the door is Milton, and the girl on his right is his girlfriend Julie."

"I'm Kim, this is Olivia, and Rosie." So the blond beauty is named Kim. I was kind of creeped out at the fact that Olivia and Rosie were checking me out. "I don't want to be rude, but why are you in our house?"

"Our moms told us to come meet our new neighbors. Lena, are you going to calm down and promise not to kill Jerry once we put you down?"

"YES! Now put me down before I kick you in the stomach." I dropped her feet because I knew for a fact that she was serious. She shot a death glare at Jerry before she calmed down. Afterwards we all went into the living room to watch the movie, It **(A/N That movie is freaky. My brother saw it when he was little and ever since he's had coulrophobia. True story.)**. Kim was on my right, Lena, Layla, and Leona sat on my left, Jerry, Grace, Milton, Julie, Olivia, and Rosie were on the ground. When the movie was over, Kim was burying her head into my chest, Lene, Lay, and Nona were hiding behind the couch, Milton and Julie were huddled together, Olivia and Rosie were hiding their faces into the couch, and Jerry, Grace, and I were frozen in fear.

"Why did we want to watch that movie?!" I asked. It didn't help with my coulrophobia. I still had that image of the clown embedded in my mind. Kim noticed our position and moved away but not for long. Someone screamed behind us and Kim buried her head into my chest again. I admit, I was freaked when the scream came, too. I heard laughing and I turned my head to see my sisters on the ground laughing. I glared at them and they stopped laughing once they met my glare. I turned away to see a note on the door, I poked Kim so I could get up and get the note. It was a note from our parents.

_Dear… children, we are going out for the rest of the night. If you want to stay the night, it is fine with us but you still have to get ready for school. You also have to make sure you have everything you need and MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T GET OVER PG-13! Got it?! Okay, well good night and fun. But not too much fun…_

_Love, The Hendersons _**(A/N This is Olivia's family.)**_, The Martins _**(A/N Rosie's family.)**_, The Crawfords, The Brewers, The Martinezs _**(Yeah, I totally spelled that wrong)**_, The Krumpnicks, The Simons _**(Julie's family.)**_, and The Michelsons _**(Grace's family)**_._

Kim took the note from me and read it. She looked at me and I shrugged.

"Okay, so our parents said that if you want to stay the night you can but we still have to get ready for school tomorrow and they made it very clear that it can't get over PG-13. If you want to stay the night, go get your stuff and we'll show you to your guest rooms." We all went to our houses and got our stuff. When we got back they showed us to our rooms, we changed into our PJ's and got ready to watch The Sandlot. I love that movie and if anyone, and I mean anyone, tells me I cannot watch that movie, I swear I would go ape. After the movie we went to bed.

When I woke up, it was 00:00, midnight. I woke up to an ear piercing scream that belonged to one of my sisters to I jumped up and ran to their room. Yes, they share a room. When I got there, I saw everyone there as well, frozen from something. I ran to the front to see my sisters on the ground knocked out, and someone standing above them smirking. Smirking the famous Brewer smirk. The someone was none other than my stupid cousin…

"Kai. What do you want with them?" I asked him while glaring him down. You could literally see his smirk falter thus making me smirk.

"Oh, just came to visit my cousins and ask them to join The Black Dragon Dojo, nothing serious." I looked at my sisters to see them open their eyes and wink at me before smirking.

"Never." Lena got up and turned around at the now shocked Kai and put up her fists.

"Gonna." Layla got up and walked over to her dresser pulling out what I think are tranquilizer darts.

"Happen." Leona got up and pulled throwing knives out from under her bed, which she was standing right next to. Everyone looked at me while I grabbed a chair and sat back. Kai threw the first punch which Lene blocked giving Nona the chance to throw knife pinning his arm against the wall, without hurting him, giving Lay the chance to hit him in the arm with a tranquilizing dart. Now, everyone was looking at them in disbelief and shock. They tossed him out the window making sure to have him land in the little pond in the back,

"Have a nice swim!" We, my sisters and I, said at the same time and then laughed because of our simultaneous talking. Then they cleaned up the mess and we all went to bed.

**Lena's POV…**

When Kai knocked us out, it only lasted a second so we heard everything. It was a little trick we learned when we were younger, and Jack was at summer camp at the time. When he got back, we all learned the trick again and learned about the kind of family we come from. Our family isn't as normal as people think. When we were seven, we were home schooled to learn how to control our… powers? Jack, Layla, Leona, and I found out that we were wizards and mer-people.

I stayed up and put a protection spell on the house so only people invited in the house or have been invited in the house can enter. I went back to sleep and when I woke up I got dressed in a white shoulder cut off, baggy blue shorts, a blue bracelet, brown heeled tennis shoes, and teal socks. **(Link on my profile.)** I went downstairs, ate breakfast, grabbed my bag, and went out the door with everyone following me. Once we entered the school…

**I am so sorry for all the author's notes but I needed to tell you those stuff.**


	2. Last Day of School (Prom Night)

**Disclaimer: I only own Lena, Layla, Leona, Olivia, Rosie, and the plot.**

**Lena's POV…**

Once we walked into the school, I was so sure I was in an alternate universe because for once, Donna Tobin, wasn't wearing a slutty outfit, or a mask of makeup (I saw her yesterday!). She was wearing a white tank top with a red foil lips one shoulder top on top, black notify bamboo mid-rise skinny jeans, her hair was curled, a few strands were framing her face, and the rest of her hair was in a side ponytail **(Link on my profile)**.

"I am seeing this right, right?" I asked.

"Yup." Grace replied simply. We walked towards our lockers to get ready for vocals, which was our first period. We all talked for like twenty minutes and then the bell rang.

"Okay, class, we have six new students here today. I am Mrs. Kovalik, your vocal teacher **(Mrs. Kovalik is actually the name of my previous counselor. She got married and went from Ms. Krebs to Mrs. Kovalik.)**. First up is going to be Olivia. Please come up and sing at least eight lines of a song."

"Okay, I am going to sing thirteen lines Footloose by Kenny Loggins."

_I've been working so hard_

_I'm punching my card_

_Eight hours for what?_

_Oh tell what I got_

_I've got this feeling_

_That time's just holding me down_

_I'll hit the ceilig or else_

_I'll tear up this town_

_Now I gotta cut loose_

_Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

_Jack, get back, come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

"Thank you, Kim you're up."

"I am going to sing twelve lines of Somebody Like You by Adele."

_I heard, that you settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're, married now_

_I heard, that your dreams came true_

_I guess she gave you things_

_I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy_

_Ain't like you to hold back_

_Or hide from the light_

_Hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That this isn't over_

"Lena, you're up." I walked up to the satge and thought about what song I could do.

"I am going to sing the entire song, Apologize by OneRepublic."

_I'm holdin on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

_And I'm hearing what you say,_

_But I just can't make a sound._

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down._

_But wait._

_You tell me that you're sorry ,_

_Didn't think I'd turn around._

_And say._

_That it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_Too late, oh uh_

_I'd take another chance,_

_Take a fall, a shot for you._

_I need you like a heart needs a beat,_

_But it's nothin' new, yeah!_

_I loved you with a fire red,_

_Now it's turnin' blue._

_And you say._

_Sorry, like an angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid._

_It's too la-_ BOOM!

"Get down!" We all ran to the back of the room when the door opened.

**Rosie's POV…**

Lena was singing when a gunshot went off. We ran to the back of the room when the door burst open. We hid underneath some desks and behind cabinets when they saw me.

"Get her!" Two guys in black suits and masks came and grabbed me.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"Let." I saw Leona with her bag in her hand.

"Her." Layla joined in to.

"Go." Lena.

"Now." And Jack.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Thanks for asking?" Kim! Olivia! My BFFs to my rescue! With our friends. They got into their stances and I looked at Kim and Olivia with desperation in my eyes. They nodded and Kim looked around for a good water source. She finally saw a water fountain and put her hand out and water started to flow out of the faucet and towards her. I saw Jack, Lena, Leona, and Layla share a look before pulling sticks out of either their pockets or boots **(I don't own the spells)**.

"Bippity Boppity Boo, Rosie." I somehow got from their grasp to my friends. Thanks for saving me.

"Without wands or cloaks, you all turn into slow pokes." I saw them moving as slow as turtles. Apparently our class had ropes in it because Jack had one in his hand.

"Soap on a rope, soap fell off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man." He aimed his, what I think is now a, wand at the two dudes who were close enough together to get tied together. The third dude ran. Good choice. We went to lunch when everything went silent and a girl wearing a kinda cute outfit came in.

"Okay, so there are some new students I hear so I will introduce myself. I'm Donna Tobin and the head of the Prom Committee. The school has said that tomorrow is the last day of school so tomorrow is also Prom Night." Here are the cards that tell you what to wear. _Martin, Rosie… A hot pink dress. Any design or cut but it has to be hot pink._ Later on that night, Kim, Olivia, and I went dress shopping. We got identical dresses. They went right below our hips before going into ruffles that were about a foot away from our legs, they had sparkles that spread out the lower on the dress they got, tie up backs, and bejeweled straps that went around our necks. Kim's was a dark blue, Olivia's was a metallic green, and mine was hot pink **(Link on my profile)**.

**_Next Day…_**

**Olivia's POV…**

OMG! This really cute guy, Brett, just asked me out! I said yes and went to the girls. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! I was so happy. Today right after school, Kim curled Rosie's and my hair to perfection and then she did hers. I got my metallic green 3" heels, Kim's dark blue 3" heels, and Rosie's 3" heels. We left for the dance and went in together. I held onto my necklace wishing for good luck. We walked in to see that it was a Black and White Prom! I saw Brett and he saw me. He walked over to me and me to him.

"Hi." I said blushing from embarrassment.

"Hey, that was a really cool entrance. That dress is beautiful on you, Olivia." I blushed a darker pink and he took my hand leading me to the dance floor. I couldn't tell if it was the embarrassment getting to me or if it was real, but I felt tingles and sparks fly throughout my body every time he touched me. Where he touched me like my hand, arm, or waist, the sparks and tingles were intensified. The music played as we swayed side to side, foot to foot, or just swaying, but then Jerry tripped and fell knocking over the stereo.

"Okay, no problem. We need someone to perform with the band. Any volunteers?" I raised my hand and walked up to the stage.

"Can you guys play Counting Stars by OneRepublic?" They nodded and started playing.

_Lately, I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming 'bout the thing that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life_

_Like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In me faces flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_The old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I, feel something so right_

_But doing the wrong thing_

_I, feel something so wrong_

_But doing the wrong thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately, I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_Baby, I been, I been prayin; hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_Baby, I been, I been prayin; hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_I feel the love_

_And I feel it burn_

_Down this river every turn_

_Hope is a four letter word_

_Make that money watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I, feel something so wrong_

_But doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

_Lately, I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_Baby, I been, I been prayin; hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_Baby, I been, I been prayin; hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money and watch it burn_

_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

_Take that money and watch it burn_

_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

_Take that money and watch it burn_

_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

_Take that money and watch it burn_

_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately, I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_Baby, I been, I been prayin; hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_Baby, I been, I been prayin; hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_ Take that money and watch it burn_

_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

_Take that money and watch it burn_

_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

_Take that money and watch it burn_

_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

_Take that money and watch it burn_

_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

I opened my eyes when I heard clapping and cheering. I knew that I had a very wide smile on my face as went to Brett and watched as Donna walked on stage to announce Prom King and Queen.

"Shut up, people! Okay, the Prom King is… Jackie!" I saw Jack go on stage and grabbed the crown putting it on while showing no emotion. "The Prom Queen is… WHAT?! KIMBERLY CRAWFORD IS THE PROM QUEEN!" Jack's face showed relief and happiness. I looked over to see Kim blushing slightly and smiling as she made her way to the stage. She took her crown and started to dance with Jack as two familiar arms, mostly because I was tingling, wrapped around my waist from behind and Brett and I swayed while looking at the king and queen.

"They would so make a cute couple." I said and Brett nodded. I saw Rosie with a cute guy and blushing a very dark red. "Brett, who's that guy?"

"That's Brody. He's my best friend and it seems he has taken interest in your friend Rosie. She blushes like you do when I tell you that you're beautiful and just down-right perfect." I blushed a dark red and giggled at his comment. Wow, I must really like this guy because he has me giggling and blushing.

"Oooh, seems like Kim and Jack are about to kiss." I turned to Brett and he captured my lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

**Layla's POV…**

Lena was dancing away with a guy named Carson. Leona was dancing with a guy whose name I don't know but she seems uncomfortable. I looked up to see Jack and Kim a centimeter away from kissing then boom! They kissed! Yeeeeeeeeeep! My bro has crush, and it seems his crush likes him back.

"KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK!" I saw Jerry, Grace, and Rosie chanting. Olivia was too busy making out with a guy to notice. I closed my eyes because I was getting a huge headache and saw something I haven't seen in a long time. A Vision. I hope it's wrong!

_~Vision~_

_That night I went home and went to my room. Grace to hers, Jerry to his, Milton to his, Julie to his, Lene to hers, Nona to hers, Jay (Jack) to his, and then I went to sleep having a very weird dream. Great, I'm having visions again. Yipee!_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"_

_"Lay! Lay! Lay, wake up!" I sat up panting and looked around to see everyone looking at me._

_"My visions… they're-they're coming back." Everyone in this house knew about the Brewers, our wizardry and our mer-people-ness._

_"What was it this time?"_

_~Layla's Dream~_

_Kim, Jack, Lena, Carson, and I were/was walking down the street when I saw Lena on the ground backing away from Carson._

_"Excellent job, Carson. Take her, boys." Kim was knocked unconscious, Jack was handcuffed, and I was gagged and roped up while being thrown into a cage with everyone else._

_"Kim! Kim, wake up." She woke up after Lena and I shook her ten times. Kim took the bobby pin from her hair and un-handcuffed Jack.I felt for my want and eventually found it in my boot._

_"Go through, mo through." I repeated the spell on just enough bars for us to get out. Lena stopped making me stop. Jack called me from down the hall and I ran as fast as I could. Jack had his hands up and I looked to see Kim and Lena with knives held to their throats._

_"Now, tell us that you'll all join us, The Silver Snakes, and we'll let you go." Kim sighed. As did Lena and Jack._

_"We'll join, so will Leona and Layla." They dropped Kim and Lena only to throw a knife at Jack's arm. I got hit in the arm and leg with two very sharp knives._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"_

_~End of Layla's Dream~_

_Grace, Lena, and Leona held me close and helped me calm down until I felt something run down my thigh. I got up, looked and there was the cut I got in my dream. I did the same with my shirt's left sleeve._

_"Uh, guys, I don't think that was a dream/vision." Seeing red on Jack's left sleeve scared me so did the cut on his bicep._

_"Kim!" Grabbing my shoes I ran to Kim's house. Did I forget to mention that Kim was cut down her arm? I got there just in time to hear a scream make its way down the stairs. Rosie let me in and ran to see Kim with a gash on her arm._

_~End of Vision~_

I looked around to see that I was still in the gym and Jack and Kim were smiling like psychopaths on the dance floor. When we went home, I fell asleep and had the most wonderful dream. It was about the Wizard Competion we have coming up in a few days. WE ALL WON! I woke up at noon but eh. Who cares? I went downstairs to see everyone watching Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. I jumped onto the couch happy that they had just started the movie. When it ended, I went to the Moon Pool. As I swam I saw three other tails and noticed that they were the people I never would've expected. Kim, Rosie, and Olivia.


	3. Lay and Nona Find Out

**Disclaimer: I only own Lena, Layla, Leona, Olivia, Rosie, and the plot.**

**Layla's POV…**

_What are they doing here? Why do they have tails? Please let this be a dream._ I had to scare them off so I threw lightning, fire, water, earth, everything I could think of at them. Nothing. I took extreme measures by doing something that we were told to not do unless needed. And this is kinda where it's needed. Blood-bending. I took my hand and made them go outside and towards the land. As soon as I got them there, I got out and sat under the waterfall facing the pool. I finally got up and went to the top of the island and looked at the lava below. I came up here to look out at Seaford and concentrate on what I needed to. _How did they become mermaids? Where did they turn? Should I tell them my secret? Nah, those could be costumes, ya know. Good point._ I took out my iPod and started listening to Country Song by Seether. As soon as the song had finished, I practice my spells and then swam home.

"Jay! Lene! Nona! Jer! Gracie! Jules! Milton! Come down here! I have something really important to tell you!" They came downstairs and looked at me curiously.

"What's this all about, Lay?" Jack (Jay) took a seat by me and I let out a long sigh before telling them.

"Rosie, Kim, and Olivia. They're… They're mermaids. I ran into them at the Moon Pool and had to blood-bend them out so they wouldn't notice me. I tried to scare them away but they had no reaction towards fire, lightning, water, ice, snow, air, or earth."

"Lay, are you sure it was them? I mean, it could have been someone else." Milton said.

"I'm positive, Milton! I heard them talking!"

"But, you have been having some really weird dreams lately and-" Grace couldn't even finish because I had interrupted her.

"Shut it, Grace! All of you! I can't belive none of you believe me , especially you Grace! You're my best friend yet you don't believe me! Why do you choose now to not believe me? Huh? That's what I thought." She opened and closed her mouth a few times before I gave up and ran out the back door that led to the beach.

"Lay!"

"Layla! Come back!" I jumped into the water and swam to see some old friends in Miami. Erick, Jason, and Alex **(They're only staying for two chapters. Mostly in this one.)**. My best guy friends, they would believe me. They have before. I took a look at all the life I was surrounded by and immediately felt myself calming down. I had reached Miami and then went looking for my friends.

"Erick!" I called him over and his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Layla!" He gave me a quick hug before bombarding me with questions.

"When did you get into town? What brings ya here? Do you want me to call the guys? How come it looks like you've been crying? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Just now, I need to talk to you and the guys, yes, I have been crying, that's what I need to talk to you about, and I will be once I tell you and the guys what's been bothering me." He laughed at the way I had answered his questions. He took me to Jason and Alex's house (they're brothers). Before I could knock on the door flung open to reveal my friends arguing yet again!

"Dude, she's in LA. She may come back to visit but that won't be for a while. Hey, Lay. Seriously, ju- LAY!" Jase's eyes were practically popping outta his head while Al had a 'I told you' smirk plastered on his face. "Wha-What brings you back to Miami?"

"I need to talk to you guys about the mermaid thing." I whispered 'mermaid' so only they could hear it and they let me inside. "Okay, so this morning, I swam to the Moon Pool of Seaford and saw that three of my new friends were mermaids as well. I told Jack, Lene, Nona, Jer, Grace, Jules, and Milton, they didn't believe me though. I know that those mermaids were our friends and they just think I'm hallucinating just because I've had a few weird dreams."

"We believe you, Lay. My questions are, why didn't they believe you and how did you not know they were mermaids if you have that mer-dar thing?"

"Good question, Al and that's when the dreams had started." We talked for three more hours before I had to leave. Once I got back, I completely ignored everyone and went on with my day.

**Jack's POV…**

I can't believe she ran away. Where did she go? She's been gone for hours.

"That's it, I'm calling the police to report her missing."

"Jack, she just needs to clear her head before she comes to her senses, comes back, and admits that we were right." Grace seems so sure but I don't know. I mean she snapped at Grace and she's never done that before. Never once, before then, had Layla snapped at Grace.

"I think that she was telling the truth because she snapped at you Grace, and never once, before today at least, has she snapped at you." Grace seemed to be in deep thoughts before going by what she said before that comment. I went to my room and slept until I heard the door open and slam shut downstairs. I literally jumped outta bed and ran downstairs to see Layla.

"Lay! I am so glad you're back." She gave no response, she just sat there watching TV and eating grapes. "Lay? Layla? Dude, why aren't you talking?" That's how the rest of the day went until we went to bed. The next morning Jack had gotten a text from Kim asking if they wanted to come over and save her from the boredom her friends are putting her through. He replied yes and they all went downstairs to see Layla reading My Sister's Keeper **(I have that book and let me tell you, I cried at the end of the book. For those of you who have seen the movie, there is a huge twist at the end of the book)** and eating a fruit salad.

"Hey, Lay, we're heading over to Kim's, Rosie's, and Olivia's. You coming?" Again no response. "I'll take that as a no then." We joked and talked all the way there.

"Yo, dude, check it out! It's Erick, Jase, and Al! Yo, guys! Over here!" They looked over at us but continued towards our house without a word.

"Why are they acting so weird?"

"I dunno, but I'm about to find out. Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat."

_"Are you sticking by the plan?"_

_"No I just gave in and told them that they're right. It's a good thing you're pretty Jason. Anyway, they were begging for me to talk but if they don't even listen to me, why should I listen to them?"_

_"There's the Layla we know and are terrified of."_

_"Yeah, yeah. They are going to know something's up. Get inside because I know that they can hear us if they use a spell."_

I continued walking with everyone when I realized that she is sticking up for what she believes in like mom and dad always taught us to. Why does Layla have to be a master at it and we are all weak links? What are our old friends doing here? Did Lay go talk to them when we thought she went missing? Well, she had enough time to go and talk to them for about four hours and then come back. I'm so stupid! I should've known that she would go to them when she ran off! Ugh! Calm down, Jack. You cannot be think about this when you could be thinking about Kim. She's just so beautiful, amazing, intelligent, flexible, and her personality is amazing. She just couldn't be any more perfect than she already is. I hope that we are more than just friends especially after that kiss yesterday.

**Kim's POV…**

I'm still slightly confused on how we got onto shore yesterday. Olivia and Rosie quit the topic and went to talk about Brett and Brady. Or was it Brody? Eh, I forgot but I couldn't care less because our friends are coming over. Most importantly, Jack! He is just so cute, fun, buff, and his personality! Oooooh! I really got to know him yesterday and that kiss was just… Wow! Omygosh, they're here! I quickly calmed down and opened the door and let everyone in.

"Let the love birds share the Love Seat while we watch the movie." Knowing they were talking about us, Jack and I shot them warning glares. But we ended up sitting the Love Seat no matter how much we protested.

"Where's Layla?" I whispered so only he could hear.

"At home. She's not talking to anybody at the moment. We had a big argument yesterday and she is holding a grudge. Let's hope it doesn't break her previous record of one whole month of not talking to any of us." Jack explained it to me and left me in complete and utter shock.

"She went a whole month without talking to you guys?! Wow." I got a nod in response and went back to watching the movie. Jack fell asleep and so did everyone else. Wasn't long before I did to. I woke up at three in the morning with Jack's arm gripped tightly around my waist. I felt tingles around that area and I fell asleep again. This time when I woke up, I woke up on my bed. I went downstairs to see everyone still there.

"Dude, just ask her out!"

"What if she doesn't like me?" Oh, Jack. If only you knew.

"That kiss proved otherwise."

"Oh hey, Kim. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure." Jack and went to kitchen and I closed the door so no one could eavesdrop on us. "Whatcha wanna talk about?"

"I was wondering if you wanna go out with me?"

"I wou-"

"What are you doing here?!" Jack and I went out there only to see my ex-boyfriend, Derek, standing there.

"I came to talk to Kim. Can I speak with her?"

"No. Sh-"

"Derek, what are you doing here? I told you a long time ago that I don't wanna see you ever again. Get out of my house and never co me back."

"Kim, c'mon can we please just talk? I want you to forgive me and give me a second chance please?"

"Yeah.. No. Now get out."

"Dude, just leave her alone. From the looks of it, it looks like she gave you an order which you're disobeying, so I will just say one thing… Are you deaf?! She told you to get out of her house twice now!" Aw, Jack's sticking up for me.

"Oh and Jack to answer your question earlier.. yes, I would love to go out with you." He smiled and put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Derek looked like he was about to explode.

"Get your hands of my girl or so help me I'll kick you all the way to New Jersey!"

"What can you do? Oh and she is not your girl, she's my girl. Right, Kimmy?"

"Yes and.." I punched him right in the gut which kinda backfired. It hurt both of us.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

"You called me Kimmy and OW! Did you stick bricks up your shirt what the heck!" He chuckled and never stopped even when Derek was glaring daggers at him. "Oh, yeah. Derek?" He looked aat me with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah =, baby?" Okay, I can tell that made Jack's blood boil.

"Never, ever., call me baby, sweety, babe, or anything of the kind. Also, get out of my house! I can file a restraining order against you." He walked out the door and shot me \one last longing glance but I ignored it and went on talking to Olivia and Rosie.

"We gotta go. Later." Jack gave me a quick peck on the lips before leaving with everyone. Olivia, Rosie, and I swam to the Moon Pool and just talked.

**Leona's POV…**

_How long is Layla gonna be mad at us? _I saw her talking and laughing with Erick, Jason, and Alex. Once we walked through the door, they all went dead silent. I went to my room and started on my history report on the Civil War and went to sleep. I woke up terrified and looked at my clock and saw that it was 3:00 pm so I went for a little swim to the Moon Pool.. Once I went in, I saw that Layla was right.

"Rosie? Kim? Olivia? You guys are mermaids?" They spun around and saw me standing -well floating- there staring at them.

"L-Leona! Heeeeey." Thank goodness Olivia found this as awkward as I did. I ducked outta there and swam home. I knew that they were on my tail, quite literally too. I was outta the water faster than they were and home before they could find me.

"JACK! LENA! GRACE! JERRY! JULIE! MILTON! LAYLA!"

"Leona! What's wrong?" Layla came in still not talking but I could tell she was listening to me.

"Layla was right. Kim, Olivia, and Rosie are mermaids."


	4. Rosie? Grace?

**Disclaimer: I only own Lena, Layla, Leona, Olivia, Rosie, and the plot.**

**_Previously on Life Isn't Normal_**

_"Rosie? Kim? Olivia? You guys are mermaids?" They spun around and saw me standing –well in my case, floating- there staring at them._

_"L-Leona! Heeeeey." Thank goodness Olivia found this as awkward as I did. I ducked outta there and swam home. I knew that they were on my tail, quite literally too. I was outta the water faster than they were and home before they could find me._

_"JACK! LENA! GRACE! JERRY! JULIE! MILTON! LAYLA!"_

_"Leona! What's wrong?" Layla came in still not talking but I knew she was listening to me._

_"Layla was right. Kim, Olivia, and Rosie are mermaids."_

**Leona's POV…**

"Nona, are you sure it was them?" Lena asked me.

"Nah, I just made a wild guess. Of course it was them!"

"We believe you-" I saw Layla's eyes go black with anger right before she interrupted Julie.

"You believe her but not me?! Some friends. Oh and FYI, this is the last time I am speaking to you for a very long time." With that Layla stormed out of the room.

"We just made a big mistake. If Layla won't talk to anyone except Erick, Alex, and Jason, what are we going to do? We should have listened to her." Lena ran after Layla while I was thinking.

"Guys, doesn't Lay have mermaid detection thing installed in her necklace? Well, mom and dad said that if something affects her, the GPS thingy won't work. Her dreams! They've been affecting her so she couldn't automatically know that Kim, Olivia, and Rosie were mermaids, but she'd know if they were mermaids for sure. We're idiots!" I flopped on the couch while everyone else groaned in frustration. "Let's confront them. We know that they're mermaids, we need to confront them." We grabbed our shoes and left for Kim's, Rosie's, and Olivia's house. Once we got there, Jack knocked on the door to see a happy Kim.

"Can we talk with you, Rosie, and Olivia?" She looked confused but let us in and we sat in the living room.

"We know you three are mermaids because not only Layla saw but Leona saw you too. We wanted you to know that we aren't going to-" They jumped to conclusions before Jack could tell them that we were going to keep their secret.

"Please don't tell anyone! Please?!"

"We aren't going to tell anyone! You interrupted him before he could tell you guys that."

"That's not swag, yo." Jerry said while shaking his head.

"Okay…?"

"And Jack, Lena, Layla, and I are/is mermaids and a merman too. Hey where did Rosie go?" We looked everywhere but she wasn't here. Finally I found her room and saw a note on her bed._Looking for your precious Rosie I see. If you want her, you'll have to find her. You know who I am and I know you but the question is, can you find me? Rosie will be with me and will be safe but you need to get her. –Anonymous_ "UGH!" Kim and Olivia were at the door in seconds and I handed them the note. Kim sat down with her head in her hands and I ran down to get everyone while Olivia stayed with Kim. "Guys! Someone took Rosie."

"We need Layla." I told Grace and Julie to go talk to Lay while Milton, Jerry, Jack, Olivia, Kim, and I look around for clues.

**Grace's POV…**

I can't believe he took Rosie. We need to look for her but we need Layla's help. The quadruplets work best as a team so when one isn't helping the rest, everyone's lost. I saw Lene has finally gotten Lay to talk but that had to take a while.

"What do you want?"

"Rosie's been kidnapped." Julie stated.

"By who?" Lay and Lene looked at Julie and I with serious faces. Wow they look so much alike.

"We don't know, that's why we need your help." Lay grabbed her shoes along with Lena and we went straight to the crime scene. After a day's work of searching we went home and went to sleep.

_I was walking down the street_

_When out of the cor-_ I turned off my alarm and got ready to take a shower. **(Outfit links on my profile.)** Once I got out, I put my hair into a ponytail, I put on a MICHAEL KORS off shoulder knit top, a Wilfred ETOILE scarf Aritza, Warehouse quilted biker jeans, LE SILLA black leather biker boots, I put my iPhone into a Juicy Couture quilted nylon tech wristlet, and then I put my wristlet into a B Brian Atwood 'Brigitte' calf hair crossbody bag and went downstairs. We would be spying on Derek today since we found out where he is yesterday. Leona came down with her usually wavy hair down, a Muubaa Xera quilted biker jacket on above an iheart black top Sarina, a McQ Alexander McQueen studded convertible mini, a blue nile infinity twist Micropave Diamond Wedding (it's the bracelet her mom wore when she married Nona's dad.), black ripped skinny jeans, and Aeropostale Studded Moto Boodies. Layla came down with her hair curled, a black cashmere slouch beanie, Warehouse crepe military coat, a Marc by Marc Jacobs standard supply silver toned bracelet, a Christian Louboutin calf hair patchwork sweet charity, Stella Mccartney velvet tuxedo jeans, and Pull & Bear serrated soul biker boots. Julie came down with her hair in a 'Classic Why Not?' hair due, a black standard collar side zipper biker jacket, Warehouse superfit skinny jeans, John Lewis Penny black wedged knee boots, and a MICHAEL Michael Kors handbag Bedford flat. Lena came down with her hair down with a Bebe pyramid spike headband in it, a BRUNELLO CUCINELLI long sleeve rib turtle neck, an infinity love silver charm bracelet, ALEXANDER WANG T stretch leather jeans, and Soda Harkin Women's all studs foldable cliff military boots on. Kim came down in a black tank top, a black and gold necklace, black skinny jeans, black peep toe three inch heels, her hair was up in a bun, she had a black gold studded clutch and we waited for Olivia. Olivia finally came down in a navy blue t-shirt, black short shorts, a black blazer, black combat boots, a black satchel, black earrings and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"C'mon, you guys are so slow." I heard clanking and saw Rosie blowing him away, literally. He did something that completely immobilized her and he threw her over his shoulder. Jack and Lena backed up and pointed their wands at Layla.

"Havity no gravity." She flew up when Leona tossed her a rope and pointed her wand at Rosie.

"Bippity, boppity, bo Rosie." Rosie disappeared from him into our grasp and Layla smirked.

"Soap on a rope, soap fell off a rope, rope shoot out of my hand, rope tie up that man." He was tied up but he disappeared. I felt a cold rush of air go up my back and I felt frozen. Everyone was fading away fast too. I shook my head and I was in a cage. I heard banging and shouting on the door and pretended to fall back asleep and evened my breathing out. When the door opened, I heard that freak and someone talking.

"She needs to go back to California, Derek!"

"Oh shut it, Tyler. She doesn't know about us or our beings." I felt my arms tingling along with my hands, feet, legs, and forehead. My left palm was burning, my right palm was cold, my neck felt both heavy and light at the same time. My bending. I can feel the earth in the metal and I bent it to capture Derek. I got up and burned the floor around him before flying home. Only then did I realize, I'm in Seattle, Washington. I was using all my powers and I flew home.

**Rosie's POV…**

My life can't get any worse right now. I am kidnapped y my best friend's ex, I am tossed into a cage, and he is trying to make me marry him. I looked up to see no roof on the cage or the house and took the chance to fly out of here. He came at me but I blew him away when chi blockers came behind me and hit me in my chi. I was soon in my friends' arms but Grace was fading away quickly. I reached for her but she was gone and I knew Derek had her somewhere.


	5. What's going on?

**Disclaimer: I am tired of having to write this over and over so remember this… I ONLY OWN LAYLA, LEONA, LENA, AND THE PLOT ALONG WITH ANY OTHER OC'S!**

**Grace's POV…**

Why did they take me to Seattle? And their 'beings' is what? Are they some other mythical creature that we don't know about? My thoughts were shattered when I realized I was right above my house. I dropped to the front door and when I reached for the doorknob, my hand went straight through it. I'm in the spirit world. I went inside and saw everyone in a circle talking.

"Only certain creatures can disappear from a wizard's spell. Jay, aren't they like vampires, werewolves, hyrids, and angels?"

"Yeah. Do you guys have a stave anywhere?" Jack asked Kim, Olivia, and Rosie.

"My mom has it. I have no idea what it is for." Olivia stated.

"A stave is an elegant, yet deadly, dagger. The hilt is lined with jewels, the ends were spiked with silver, wood, and white ash, the needles are poison, and there is a compartment that contains a mixture of vervain and wolf spaine. It is specially designed for fighting the supernatural. It can't be broken or beaten." Lena came down with four of them. She gave one to Layla, Leona, and Jack. The last one was for herself. Lyla is the most skilled with it but she is elegant and deadly at the same time so it makes sense. Leona should have a ow and arrow ecause she is fast and swift and deadly. Jack is more of a bo staff guy because he is strong and deadly when necessary. Lena needs a sword because she is deadly but needed. Yeah, don't tick them off because if you listened, they are all very deadly.

**Kim's POV…**

My mom gave me her stave and told me to keep it safe for when the time comes. I guess now is the time to break out the powers my grandma passed down to me and taught me how to use. My life is a drama and horror film. I ran home, grabbed my stave and ran back but then Derek had to appear and grab me.

"Listen here, Kimmy. You are going to break up with that loser and come back to me unless you want your friends to be in danger."

"Why don't you rot?" I spat out.

"Oh, Kimmy, baby. You don't mean that, you love me and you always will." H pressed his cold lips against mine and I felt my energy draining from me. I fell and I saw Jack appear with his stave before I blacked out. I can feel my arm snapping before I was lifted into someone's arms and was carried somewhere.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe." I opened my eyes and I saw my handsome boyfriend Derek carrying me to a hospital. After my arm was put into a cast I was told to stay here while Derek went home.

"I love you, Derek." Somehow, that felt like a lie and that I was supposed to say that to someone else and with a different name to it.

"I love you too, Kim." When he walked out the door, a cute guy with shaggy brown hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, olive tone skin, and a mole on each cheek came into the room with his eyes swimming with sorrow. I felt as if I was supposed to remember him.

"Hello, Kimberly." He said, his voice was mixed with sadness and anger.

"Who are you and how do know my name?"

"I'm your boyfriend, or at least ex-boyfriend, Jack. I'll be leaving, I just came to get you because your friend and my cousin, Grace, is missing and Rosie and Olivia are going nuts. Goodbye, Kimberly." My heart broke at the sadness his voice held.

"Wait. How come I don't remember you, Jack?" I asked to his back.

"I don't know, Kim. I don't know."

"Can you try to jog my memory? Anything, please. I need to remember." He froze for a second before turning around and walking over to my bed. I patted the space beside me before he sat down and leaned over me. Normally, I would've been terrified, but I wasn't, I was calm. His lips were inches away from mine. I nodded for him to continue and he pressed his warm, soft lips against mine and I felt butterflies flying around in my stomach as memories flooded my mind.

_**~Kim's Erased Memories~**_

"_JERRY, RUN! LENA IS GOING TO- AH!" Right after that voice said that, a Latino came running out of the kitchen with a wet and angry girl chasing after him and seven people following her. When they caught up to her, a very cute brunette boy grabbed her feet while two other girls grabbed the girl's arms. They lifted her off the ground and she was struggling while the Latino hid behind a girl with chestnut brown hair while a scrawny kid, who I assume is a nerd, and a girl who was kinda like the scrawny ginger were in the doorway._

"_Sorry about that, Lena wasn't exactly in a good mood and Jerry set her off." Okay, so the Latino is Jerry and the struggling girl is Lena. Wow, Lena, the girls holding her arms and the guy holding her feet all look alike. "I'm Jack, by the way, the girl holding Lena's left arm is our sister Leona, the girl holding Lena's right arm is our sister Layla, the girl in front of Jerry is his girlfriend, Grace, the guy y the door is Milton, and the girl on his right is his girlfriend, Julie…"_

_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo_

"_Shut up people! Okay, Prom King is.. Jackie!" I saw go on stage with a poker face and grabbed the crown. "The Prom Queen is… WHAT?! KIMBERLY RAWFORD IS THE PROM QUEEN!" I went onto stage feeling my face heat up a little with a smile on my face. I looked up at Jack to see his face showing happiness and relief as I place the crown on my head. He took my hand and pulled me into a slow dance. I got lost in his big, dark brown eyes and felt myself leaning in. I saw him leaning in before he captured my lips in a soft kiss._

"_KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK!" We broke apart smiling like crazy and I laid my head against his shoulder as he laid his head on mine…_

_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo_

"_Oh hey, Kim. Can I talk to you for a second?"_

"_Yeah, sure." Jack and I went to the kitchen and I closed the door so no one can eavesdrop on us. "Whatcha wanna talk about?"_

"_I was wondering if you wanna go out sometime?"_

"_I wou-"_

"_What are you doing here?!" Jack and I went out there to see my ex-boyfriend, Derek, standing there._

"_I came to talk to Kim. Can I speak with her?"_

"_No. Sh-"_

"_Derek, what are you doing here? I told you a long time ago that I don't wanna see you ever again. Get out of my house and never come back."_

"_Kim, c'mon can we please just talk? I want you to forgive me and give me a second chance, please?"_

"_Yeah... No. Now get out."_

"_Dude, just leave her alone. From the looks of it, it looks like she just gave you an order which you are disobeying, so I will just say one thing… Are you deaf?! She told you to get out of her house twice now!" Aw, Jack's sticking up for me._

"_Oh and Jack to answer your question earlier… yes, I would love to go out with you." He smiled and put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him…_

_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo_

_**~End of Kim's Erased Memories~**_

We pulled away and I smiled at him. I saw Derek come in and his face hardened at the sight of Jack above me.

"Kim, what are doing with _him_ here?"

"I love him, Derek! You took my best friend captive!" He looked taken aback while Jack smiled at me. Derek grabbed Jack and threw him into the wall. I watched in horror as Jack fell down lifeless. Seeing his chest rise and fall calmed me down. My arm was better and I broke the cast with the new found strength I had. Using my powers, I blood-bended Derek so he was KO'ed before I ran over to Jack. **(For like two chapters, not including this one, it will be a crossover with The Vampire Diaires –TV not book- from this point.)**

**Elena's POV…**

I heard something bang into the wall and ran out of my room to the source. I'm Elena Gilbert, a new vampire, sister of a vampire hunter, sired to Damon Salvatore, and friends with Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Matthew Donavon, Bonnie Bennett, April Young, and Tyler Lockwood. I saw my cousin on the ground with a blonde girl above him trying to wake him up.

"Jack, wake up, please. C'mon, Jack. Ugh! When Derek wakes up he is so dead!" The girl said. Jeremy was by my side in a matter of seconds with a stake.

"Jack?!" He said and the girl looked up.

"Who are you? How do you know him?" I tried to make a move towards my cousin but she made me feel as if I were made of bricks. "I said, who are you and how do you know him?"

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert, the girl you are doing whatever to is my sister Elena Gilbert and Jack is our cousin." She stopped doing whatever it was and I ran, using my vampire speed, to Jack. The girl didn't look surprised.

"Jack is cousins with a vampire. Honestly, doesn't surprise me." I looked at her and realized I had no idea who she was.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kim, Jack's girlfriend." I bit my wrist and gave Jack some of my blood then he woke up with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Jack, calm-"

"Where is he? I am going to hurt so bad, he'll be in the hospital for eight years!"

"CALM DOWN, JACK!" I yelled over Jeremy, Kim, and Jack arguing. He looked at me and he calmed down once he realized what was happening. Stefan and Damon came running in and saw what's going on.

"I thought you were in Virginia, wha- what are you doing here, Elena?"

"There's a cure for vampirism and I want to take it to get out of the life I wasn't meant to live."

"What are Salvatores doing here?" It shocked me to know my little cousin knows them.

"Elena, is my girlfriend and Stefan wants to get Elena the cure." Damon replied.

"You're dating my cousin?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kimmy, nice to see you to."

"Shut it, Salvatore."

"Why do you think he is all that bad?"

"You're sired to him. Your mind is fogged because of the bond, Elena. All the feelings you think you have, they're wrong. You're in love with one of the brothers, but it is not Damon, its Stefan. He's my cousin so I know what he is capable of and you are not right for him." Jack came over and cut my arm and the agonizing pain cleared my head. My feelings for Damon were still confusing like my feelings for Stefan but I wasn't sired to Damon anymore.

"What did you do?" Caroline came in because of my screaming.

"I cleared her head. This stave can do many things and that is one of them." My arm healed but the fog was still there. "Her head will be completely cleared by tomorrow." We went to Jack's mansion and everything went blurry and I fell in someone's arms.

"You'll be fine, love. Take this and it will all go away." The voice was raspy and the cure was held up to my face.

"Silas!"


End file.
